


Les Misérables on Titanic

by sansskeleton1985



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Titanic Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 14:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansskeleton1985/pseuds/sansskeleton1985
Summary: 悲惨世界的泰坦尼克号AU





	Les Misérables on Titanic

**Author's Note:**

> 最近我终于把泰坦尼克号电影1997看完了，我以前一直把它当一部爱情片，我知道泰坦尼克号沉没是真实发生的，但我从未认真去了解它，直到我看完了这部电影，男女主角的爱情令人动容，但最让我震撼的是电影里那些小情节，像是爱德华·约翰·史密斯最终与船一起沉没、尽忠职守的提琴手们，这些也是真实存在的，深入去了解后发现了更多高尚及可鄙的故事，有感而发想把它写下来，我的文笔不好，没办法把伟大的文学作品的精华表现出来，更还结合这个人类历史上的一个重大事件，也不会有很多时间可以更新，但我还是想把这个在我脑海中的构思呈现出来，假如竟然有人真的愿意读这篇文的话我要先对我的文笔及更新时间抱歉，以及我知道那些感人故事不一定都是正确的，像是也有爱德华·约翰·史密斯船长在最后一刻从沈船跳了出来，死法众说纷纭，但我还是相信这些高贵故事的真实性。

1912年，4月15日，2时20分，号称永不沉没的梦幻之船，泰坦尼克号，连带着数千名乘客葬身于北大西洋中，在造船技术已能攀及上帝的高度时，人类再一次从巴别塔跌下，这场因某种不可抗力所致的灾难将人类垄罩在悲痛之中，那些活下来的人，有的在等待，等待别的东西将海水没能带走的性命带走，有的则收起泪水，为了阻止憾事再次发生而努力，有些人从来都不曾从泰坦尼克号中离开，有些人则获得了重生。  
那死去的人们呢?大多数的人的遗骸甚至从未被找到，但他们的故事却流传了下来，怎么传下的?经由那些存活下来的人，在那艘沈船上的人们在生命的最后展现了人性的丑恶及高贵，即使他们并无意被记住，可活下来的人仍让这些故事为世人所知，因为这是活着的人的义务，不能纵容他们的历史被海水埋葬，至此，每一个人都将他们所知道一一拼凑在一起，终于得以将这些故事延续下去，不管经几十年、几百年。  
再多再多的海水都不能淹没的爱  
尽忠职守的提琴家们  
无名母亲纪念碑  
哈普尔牧师  
......  
许许多多的故事经由活下来的人口中所得知，但可叹的，仍有更多的故事随着泰坦尼克号沉入黑暗的海底，而现在要说的这个故事，主要是关于：  
一生犯了三次错的男人、  
一根警棍、  
猫老板、  
百灵鸟和荆棘中的玫瑰、  
ABC、  
酒瓶，还有，对，太阳。


End file.
